Hello,How Are You,My Twin?
by Kirisato Aruma-sama
Summary: Mitsunari memiliki seorang kembaran perempuan! Namun karena dipenuhi oleh dendam,dia tidak sadar bahwa kakak kembarnya ternyata pelayannya sendiri,yang paling setia dan selalu hadir suka dan duka. Ketika Mitsunari mulai mencintainya,dia baru mengetahui bahwa itu kakaknya,namun dia tidak peduli dan tetap mencintainya. Incest,Rate M for safe. Hiatus maybe.


_**"Hello,How Are You,my Twin?"**_

 _ **An Reader x Mitsunari** Story_

 _ **Creator: Kirisato Aruma-sama(Kiri)**_

 _ **Helped by: Sanada Mikachi(Linda)**_

 _ **Main Bashing Chara of Prologue:**_

 _ **1\. Toyotomi Hideyoshi**_

 _ **2\. Takenaka Hanbei**_

 _ **3\. Ishida Mitsunari**_

 _ **4\. Ishida (Name) / (Surname) (Name)**_

 _ **Languange Setting: Indonesia,a bit English**_

 _ **Legends:**_

 _ **Write:**_ Author's Note,someone's POV

 _Write:_ Memory,Flashback

"Write": currently speaking

'Write': currently thinking,thoughts,etc

 **Write:** Summary

Prologue.

 **Ishida Mitsunari dan Ishida (Name) merupakan anak kembar yang lahir dari pasangan Ishida Mitsuzaki dan Ishida Megumi. Mereka selalu bersama,suka ataupun duka. Tapi suatu saat,orang tua mereka menghilang entah kemana,meninggalkan mereka sendirian. Tepat pada hari itu,desa yang ditinggali Mitsunari dan Yukki diserang oleh sebuah pasukan. Akhirnya,takdir pun dengan kejamnya memisahkan mereka berdua. Ketika Mitsunari beranjak dewasa,dia menjadi seorang daimyo yang dimana memiliki seorang pelayan yang setia,yakni (Surname) (Name). Tanpa ia sadari,(Name) merupakan kakak kembarnya yang sudah lama terpisah,namun (Name) mengubah semuanya,dari rambut,nama,dan sejarah hidupnya. Basic from Servant of Evil,more? Read!**

Di zaman dahulu,ketika masih Era Sengoku. Ada sebuah desa yang kecil,ditempati oleh para petani yang miskin. Yang tidak berkecukupan untuk mempenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Mereka tinggal di daerah Owari,dimana sang Dai Rokuten Maou,Oda Nobunaga berada. Tapi dia sudah mati,meninggalkan kerajaannya tidak terurus.

Tapi walaupun begitu,para petani disini tetap optimis,karena dengan hasil kebun mereka setidaknya mereka dapat menjualnya ke negeri lain,dan mendapat keuntungan.

Tak jauh dari pedesaan itu,ada sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana,dengan didepan pintunya bertuliskan "Ishida".

Keluarga Ishida adalah keluarga yang tidak miskin,namun juga tidak kaya. Mereka keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja,sederhana dan menerima apa adanya.

"Mitsuzaki-kun!" Panggil sebuah suara kepada seorang pria yang sedang membersihkan langit-langit rumah.

"Sebentar,Megumi!" Balas pria itu. Seketika ia mendengar ada suara barang yang jatuh dari arah dapur. Pria itu tersontak,lalu ia berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

"Megumi,apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mitsuzaki dengan suara keras. Lagi-lagi,telinganya menangkap suara rintihan penuh kesakitan. Panik,dia berlari kearah dapur.

"Mitsuzaki-kun! Perutku! Aahh!" Pekik wanita itu,memegang perutnya yang besar. Ketika Mitsuzaki memasuki dapur,ia menemukan istrinya terduduk di lantai sambil memegang perutnya.

"Megumi,ada apa?!" Tanyanya dengan panik,menghampiri istrinya. Megumi mengerang semakin keras,rasa sakitnya seperti tak bisa dibendung.

"Oke,tunggu,tunggu,ayo kita ke kamar. Kau baring disana ya?" Ujarnya. Megumi menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu dengan perlahan dia berdiri sambil memegang perutnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih,ia berjalan kekamarnya dibantu oleh suaminya. Mitsuzaki membaringkan istrinya di kasur dengan perlahan,dengan nafas sang wanita terengah-engah.

"Baik,sebentar,akan aku panggil dokter. Tunggu disini! Aku akan segera kembali!" ujarnya,lalu ia berlari keluar rumah untuk memanggil dokter.

"Mitsuzaki-kun,cepat! Aaahh!" pekiknya penuh kesakitan. Mitsuzaki yang berada diluar rumah,dengan paniknya ia pergi ke rumah salah satunya dokter di desa.

"Astaga,Mitsuzaki,kau kenapa kelihatan panik begitu?" tanya seorang warga desa kepadanya.

"Istriku... D-dia mau melahirkan!" Jawabnya,mata abu-abu miliknya terlihat panik.

"A-apa?! Ayo kita segera panggil dokter!" Ucap pria itu. Mitsuzaki mengangguk lalu mereka berdua berlari kerumah dokter.

Dirumahnya Ishida,Megumi sudah dibantu oleh seorang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan adalah tetangganya. Wanita itu membantu Megumi mengatur nafasnya,dan ia mengikuti apa perkataan tetangganya itu.

"Baiklah,Megumi-chan,tahan sebentar... Suamimu akan kembali membawa dokter,jadi atur nafasmu dan tetap tenang." ucap wanita itu.

"T-tapi ini rasanya sakit sekali,Nyonya Aikawa...!" Ujarnya. Wanita itu memegang tangannya Megumi.

"Megumi-chan,tahanlah sebentar lagi... Tahan saja ya? Aku percaya kau akan kuat melahirkan anakmu..." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Megumi menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu tersenyum penuh yakin.

Mitsuzaki dan pria yang tadi bersamanya datang membawa seorang dokter,lalu dokter itu buru-buru langsung kekamar dimana Megumi berada.

"Nona Yura,syukurlah kau datang!" ucap wanita itu kepada sang dokter.

"Iya,aku disini. Baiklah,kurasa kau akan melahirkan bukan,Nona Ishida?" Tanya sang dokter,dan Megumi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memegang perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Megumi!" Mitsuzaki buru-buru menghampiri istrinya,yang terbaring dikasur dengan lemah.

"Tuan Ishida,anda tidak boleh disini selama persalinan. Tolong tunggu diluar ya." ucap sang dokter kepada pria bersurai putih itu.

"T-tapi..."

"Mitsuzaki-kun..." panggil Megumi. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya,menatap wajah istrinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja... Tunggulah aku dan anakmu diluar ya?" Ujarnya. Mitsuzaki menatapnya sebentar,lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar,menutup pintu kamarnya.

Diluar kamar,ia bermondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Terkadang ia duduk,lalu kembali bermondar-mandir.

"Astaga,Tuhan,bantulah istriku..." lirihnya,mengacak rambut putihnya. Telinganya masih mendengar teriakan dan rintihan dari istrinya,membuatnya semakin cemas.

Tapi setelah berapa lama,telinganya mendengar suara tangisan. Mata abu-abu miliknya terbuka lebar,dengan ia menatap pintu kamarnya.

Dengan segera,ia membuka pintu,lalu melihat ada 2 anak bayi yang wajahnya serupa. Pada saat itulah,lonceng pedesaan tiba-tiba berdenting,seperti mengucapkan selamat kepada keluarganya.

"Mitsuzaki-kun..." Megumi memanggilnya,menggendong putranya sementara dengan sang dokter itu putrinya.

"Selamat ya,Mitsuzaki-kun. Kau mendapat anak kembar." ucap wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum. Dokter itupun tersenyum,lalu ia menyodorkan putrinya kepadanya.

"Gendonglah dia." ucapnya. Mitsuzaki melihat wajah putrinya,lalu tangannya menggendong putrinya.

"Rambutnya sama denganku..." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap istrinya,yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggendong putranya.

"Nama apa yang akan kalian berikan?" tanya sang dokter.

"Ishida... (Name)..." Ucap Mitsuzaki.

"Dan Ishida Mitsunari." Megumi melanjutkan,menatap wajah putranya yang sudah tertidur. Mitsuzaki menatap istrinya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Itu mirip dengan namaku,Megumi." Ujarnya."Tapi biarlah. Itu nama yang bagus." lalu ia tersenyum kepadanya.

Setelah hari kelahiran itu,keluarga Ishida semakin bahagia setiap harinya,dengan adanya kehadiran anak kembar mereka.

6 tahun pun berlalu. Mitsunari dan (Name) tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang berani dan perempuan yang anggun. Mereka juga sering membantu orang tua mereka berkebun,menjual dagangan,dan mencari kayu bakar untuk memasak makan malam.

"Mitsunari-kun,bisa kau tolong Ibu untuk mengupas apel ini?" panggil Megumi kepada putranya.

"Baiklah." jawab anak laki-laki bersurai putih itu. Ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil pisau ukuran kecil,lalu membantu ibunya mengupas apel.

"Oh iya,kemana kakakmu (Name)cchan?" Tanyanya. Mitsunari mengangkat kedua bahunya,masih mengupas apel.

"Mungkin dia lagi sama Ayah dikebun." Ujarnya."Atau saja dia mungkin tidur siang."

"Begitu..." Megumi mengangguk,lalu melanjutkan mengupas apelnya.

"Ibu," panggil Mitsunari. Wanita itu melihat kearah anaknya,sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dan (Name) beda berapa menit?" tanyanya. Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya,lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm... Kalau Ibu tidak salah,kalian berdua selisih 7 menit. Kau yang paling susah keluar,Mitsunari." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Pipinya Mitsunari merona merah mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Ibu,kau mulai menyebalkan seperti (Name)." Gerutunya kesal. Megumi tertawa,lalu ia mengelus kepala putranya itu.

"Iya,iya,maafkan ibu ya? Jangan cemberut begitu,nanti jelek." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Mitsunari mendengus kesal,lalu ia memakan salah satu apelnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengupas lagi. Ibu menyebalkan." gerutunya lalu berjalan kekamar. Megumi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putranya yang berjalan kekamarnya dengan kesal. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Mirip sekali dengan Mitsuzaki-kun dulu." gumamnya,lalu mengupas apel lagi. Sementara itu,Mitsunari yang sedang ngambek hanya bisa berjalan ke kamar kakaknya yang bernama (Name) itu. Dia memegang knob pintu kamarnya,dan memutarnya perlahan membuat pintu itu terbuka. Disana,ia menemukan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya,ketiduran disana dengan sangat lelap. Mitsunari berjalan kearahnya,dan menatap wajah sang kakak yang tertidur pulas dengan tenangnya.

"Tahunya tidur mulu,dasar kakak pemalas..." Gerutunya,merangkak keatas kasur itu dan memeluknya. (Name) dengan refleks memeluknya kembali,masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Akibat hal ini,pipinya sang bocah ini memerah sekilas.

"Aku menyayangimu,Mitsu-kun..." Gumam gadis itu,memeluk lebih erat adik kembarannya sendiri. Mitsunari hanya terdiam,namun ia menggumamkan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga menyayangimu,baka nee-san..." Seusai kata itu terlontar,dia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan ikut tertidur bersama kakak kembarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kiri: Huzzah! Kirisato Aruma is back with ya here~ sebelumnya maaf ane menghilang melulu,karena sering dilanda malas ngetik dan buntung ide,alhasil cerita lama dipinggirkan. Namun semoga saja besok bisa nerbitkan! Booyakasha!**_

 _ **Mikachi: lagi di Nihon alias Jepang,jadi mau cari inspirasi sekalian...**_

 _ **Kiri: bener~habis dari Istana Osaka,Honnoji,Sendai,Owari,Echigo,dll,jadi teringat Basara deh. Makanya kepikir nyambung fic ane lagi,karena INSUPIRESHION!**_

 _ **Mikachi: Iya iya... Anyway guys,ini cerita x Reader,lagi. Jadi kalo ada salah atau apa,maaf... Males banget mau bantuin Kiri soalnya.**_

 _ **Kiri: che,gue harus kerja sendiri melulu-**_

 _ **Mitsun: woy,keburu lama! Udah sana pergi!*ngusir Kiri sekaligus Mikachi***_

 _ **Mikachi & Kiri: *diusir/?***_

 _ **Megumi & Mitsuzaki: jaa naa,minna-sama~! Jangan lupa tuk review!**_

 _ **Kiri: btw,Megumi dan Mitsuzaki itu OC ane,LMFAO. SEKEDAR INFORMASI PLS JAN BUNUH GUE HUA/?**_

 _ **Mikachi: au ah...**_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
